


К чёрту!

by tinuvielf



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: С недавних пор, если с Антонио случалось какое-нибудь дерьмо, причиной, прямой или косвенной, всегда являлся Войт. Так что пошло всё к чёрту.Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu





	К чёрту!

Да пошло всё к чёрту!

Антонио ещё до перевода в Отдел расследований уяснил одно правило. Зол на весь мир? Хочешь наклюкаться в зюзю, чтобы назавтра рвота вынесла наружу не только содержимое желудка, но и все мысли из головы? Тогда вали подальше, в район, к которому не имеешь отношения. Попасть случайно на глаза начальству или коллегам — неприятно, но не смертельно, а если тебя заметит какой-нибудь молодчик из здешней банды или один из подозреваемых, которого в своё время не сумел припереть к стенке за недостатком улик — вот тогда пиши пропало. Жизнь копа в Чикаго ценилась только копами, зато многие другие с большим удовольствием пустят тебе пулю в лоб, когда ты настолько пьян, что имени своего не помнишь. Антонио был благодарен тем патрульным, которые на заре его полицейской юности дали этот простой, но дельный совет. Вообще он редко им пользовался, но конкретно сегодня уехал реально далеко от участка, на самую окраину Чикаго, где об Антонио Доусоне никто и не слыхал. Безопаснее, конечно, было напиваться в «Молли», но тогда бы друзья немедленно полезли в душу, а свои проблемы Антонио не был готов обсуждать ни с кем, даже с сестрой.

— Бармен! — позвал он, обнаружив, что выпивка закончилась. — Повтори-ка мне ещё раз.

Бармен — рослый афроамериканец в возрасте — забрал опустевшую посуду, но ставить новую не торопился.

— Что у тебя случилось, парень? Ты выпил почти весь бурбон.

— Закончился бурбон, налей виски. Или водки. Или что там ещё есть? — Антонио слегка отодвинулся от стойки, чтобы осмотреть ассортимент разномастных бутылок, примостившихся вдоль стены, но его неожиданно качнуло. — Сегодня самый поганый день в моей жизни, и я хочу поскорее его забыть.

А виноват Войт. С недавних пор, если с Антонио случалось какое-нибудь дерьмо, причиной, прямой или косвенной, всегда являлся Войт. Антонио был так зол, что даже не хотел называть его по имени, ни Хэнком, ни Генри, что иногда делал, когда от переполнявшей нежности (да, такое случается не только в сопливых мелодрамах) хотелось кричать на весь мир. Верней, сделал: всего один раз, когда Войта подстрелили и он несколько дней провёл в реанимации в «Чикаго Мед», где вытащили пулю у него из-под сердца.

Господи, этот человек невыносим!

Антонио никогда ещё так сильно не жалел, что вообще начал эти отношения. Понимал, что с их прошлым, их характерами, различиями ничего толком не получится. Но чёрт возьми, даже Гэбби заметила, как между ними искрило, а ведь сестра, как бы Антонио её ни любил, далеко не тот человек, с которым бы он разоткровенничался. Особенно на тему того, как крепко, до боли, у него стояло, если они с Войтом работали по делу в паре. Вроде бы у Антонио мозг не отключался, когда кровь приливала к члену, но именно это и произошло однажды после очередного спора: Войт сорвался и, приперев его к стенке, вместо удара грубо поцеловал. И готово. Антонио ввязался в самую глобальную задницу в своей жизни.

— Девчонка, что ли, послала? — сердобольно поинтересовался бармен, и перед Антонио наконец возник стакан, до краёв наполненный каким-то пойлом.

— Типа того. — Вкуса он не почувствовал, опрокинув в себя очередную порцию алкоголя парой глотков. — Мы оба друг друга послали.

Но всё же Войт сделал это первым. Воспользовался тем, что в Отделе, кроме них двоих, никого не было, и громогласно велел «сваливать нахер, буквально и фигурально». Антонио давился этим напутствием, звеневшим в ушах, и как будто до сих пор видел злобно вытаращенные глаза Войта, хрипло оравшего своё пожелание. Больной ублюдок. Больной, параноидальный, грязный ублюдок, который никому не доверял, лишь себе. А самое западло — в этого сукиного сына Антонио умудрился втюриться по полной программе, хотя это не должно было зайти дальше обычного траха, которым они снимали напряжение. Трахался, кстати, Войт и вправду потрясно, особенно на адреналине или когда был разозлён, а отомстить не мог. Не думал Антонио, что когда-нибудь до этого дойдёт, но всё же скулил и просил о большем, сжимая своей задницей чужой член, и наслаждался тем, как Войт жёстко, грубо вбивался в него, поставив в коленно-локтевую или прижимая щекой к стене. Иногда у этого человека срывало всяческие тормоза, так что за время романа с ним Антонио перепробовал секс в стольких местах, кроме спальни, сколько не пробовал за всю свою жизнь. Положа руку на сердце — как он допустил, чтобы это трансформировалось в привязанность? Когда это вообще произошло? Наверное, когда обнаружилось, что, кроме Войта-отморозка, которого боялась не только преступность Чикаго, но и половина его участка, есть ещё и человек. Человек семейный, искренне преданный, умеющий любить. Но какого чёрта Антонио решил, что ему достанется вот этот второй?

Может, того Войта и не было никогда, это Антонио обманулся, ища хоть какую-то стабильность, возможность сохранить контроль над своей жизнью после развода. Такой сукин сын, как Войт, ну кого в жизни он мог полюбить? Он же ни черта не понимал в доверии! Вроде бы говорил хорошие слова, хлопал по плечу, поддерживал, а иногда и покрывал, подчищая косяки, но на деле всегда ожидал подвоха и бил больно, не давая объясниться. Казалось, что после огня, воды, медных труб и Внутренних расследований, через которые они прошли вместе, Войт мог хоть немного полагаться на него. Ладно, если этого ему было недостаточно, как насчёт факта, что Антонио не стал бы ложиться под первого встречного мужика? Войт был больным на всю голову, не иначе, раз до сих пор подозревал, что Антонио мог копать под него. Антонио … теперь уже ни за что бы не стал.

— О, мужик, — голос бармена доносился как сквозь вату, — да у тебя серьёзная проблема.

По идее следовало испугаться, а не сболтнул ли он чего лишнего под алкоголем. Чикаго — не такой город, где можно спокойно объявить, что спишь с мужчиной, но, Господи, Антонио было так на это плевать! Он уже послал к чёрту самого Войта, их отношения и, возможно, ещё и работу, смысл сожалеть о репутации?

Единственное, чего Антонио так и не смог послать, подавить в себе, — грёбаная любовь, которая ему вообще никак, никоим образом сейчас не нужна была. Раньше — да; он тешил себя надеждой остепениться и перестать подрываться всякий раз, когда Войт стремился к очередному нарушению закона во имя справедливости. Лишь сейчас пришло понимание, что Антонио походил на одну из тех девочек, считавших, будто сила их любви изменит мужчину и сделает его другим человеком. Ни хрена!

— Ага, — булькнул он, не совсем понимая, с чем соглашался. — Я в полнейшей заднице.

Наверное, поэтому так адски больно. Словно под ногти загнали тысячу дюжин иголок, словно его исколошматили на ринге вместо боксёрской груши или снова похитили Диего… Антонио ведь хотел последовать приказу Войта в точности: пропустить стаканчик-другой, а затем зарулить в соседний район и снять девочку, вот только от самой мысли его тошнило, как если бы уже наступило похмелье. Войт считал, что Антонио предал его? Раз так, кому какое теперь дело до его верности, можно и изменить, тем более, они друг другу не клялись, но именно это добавляло паршивости ситуации. Войт уверен был, что Антонио снова копал под него, спутался с Внутренними расследованиями… как же он сказал? Ах, да, подсиживал. А кретин Антонио, даже понимая, что Войт никогда об этом не узнает, всё равно никогда бы его не предал.

— Дай мне ещё выпить, бармен.

Легче не становилось. Антонио ощущал, что и не будет, даже если он упьётся до полной отключки. За сегодняшним днём придёт другой, и неважно, попросит Антонио о переводе или, запихнув поглубже свою гордость, останется в Отделе, всё равно придётся продолжать. А он… не знал, хотел ли продолжать с Войтом. Злость медленно захлёбывалась в количестве принятого на грудь, оставляя вместо себя разочарование, обиду и усталость. Любить и так тяжело, любить такую сволочь, как Войт, — вдвойне, а уж узнать, что всё равно ходил у него под подозрением… Что Антонио должен был сделать, чтобы стать избранным? Превратиться в подобного Войту или Олински? Но разве эта непохожесть не была тем, что Войт так любил? Антонио как-то спросил, почему несмотря на арест Войт всё-таки затребовал его к себе в отдел, и услышал, что тому нужен был вот такой честный коп с принципами, который не побоится пойти до конца. Да ни хрена ему Антонио не нужен был. Мудак Войт, и всё, а Антонио — не меньший мудак, раз сидел и плакался, выискивая мыслимые и немыслимые способы исправить ситуацию. Но — и эта идея становилась всё чётче в поплывшем от алкоголя мозгу, — наверное, он уже слишком устал. Дёргаться из-за Войта, переживать, готовиться в любой момент отмазывать от новой передряги, в которую тот угодит, мириться со слухами, с собственными подозрениями, когда Антонио подспудно понимал, что Войт вновь перешёл черту… Ради чего? Одного секса? Войт забирал слишком много, а что отдавал взамен? Что, кроме головной боли, проблем и ощущения, что Антонио для него никто?

Хотя Антонио и так для него никто. Мешающийся под ногами коп, которого он при желании легко сотрёт в порошок.

— Налей мне ещё, и я поеду.

Пора, иначе Антонио окончательно пропьёт свой мозг и не сможет сдержать пьяные обвинения и плач.

***

Кажется, у него болели даже волосы.

Антонио попробовал перевернуться на бок, надеясь, что в желудке прекратит штормить, а голова не будет гудеть, но не сумел сделать и этого. Ох, проклятый Войт. Он умудрялся подгадить даже на расстоянии.

Когда голова более-менее успокоилась, Антонио сумел открыть глаза, но комнату по потолку не узнавал. Судя по жёсткому и бугрившемуся матрасу, он явно не дома, может, у какой-нибудь цыпочки, которую вчера всё-таки подцепил в отместку Войту. После этой догадки неожиданно стало ещё гаже, и он отчаянно понадеялся, что после такого количества выпитого оказался ни на что не способен в постели. Терзаться угрызениями совести за возможную измену… Господи, ну он и кретин! Его же послали на все четыре стороны вчера, а Антонио изменить боялся, будучи официально брошенным! Это лишний раз подтверждало, насколько всё хреново.

Внутренности скрутило. Горло сжал спазм, первый рвотный позыв, Антонио ещё сумел побороть его, хотя пришлось согнуться почти пополам и зажать рот рукой. Здорово проспиртованное алкоголем тело протестовало в ответ на любую попытку заставить его двигаться, и снова предательски закружилась голова, на несколько секунд даже ослепив болевым приступом. Желудок завернулся узлом уже сильнее, Антонио застонал бы даже, если бы не боялся, что его вырвет прямо на кровать и на пол. Он и так уже достаточно опростоволосился перед ночной девицей, которая дотащила его, пьяное полено, до своего дома и кровати.

Стоило свесить ноги вниз, как его качнуло. Так, вроде бы Антонио в тех же джинсах, что и вчера, не стянутых и даже не расстёгнутых, и на этом спасибо. Честь детектива Доусона, похоже, осталась нетронутой. Сил же добраться до уборной (ещё бы знать, где она находится) не имелось вообще, и Антонио мысленно вознёс хвалу тому заботливому неизвестному, который подхватил его и дотащил до туалета. Там Антонио и рухнул на колени возле унитаза. Его рвало долго, прополоскало словно каждую клеточку тела, не оставив ни одну в покое; желудок даже расстался с остатками вчерашних хот-догов, что были на обед, но гадость, дрянность вечера и случившейся ссоры с Войтом предательски никуда не делись. Стоило ли ради этого так упиваться?

Когда он выпрямился на слабых, трясущихся ногах, кто-то заботливо включил ему воду в умывальнике, спасительно холодную. Плеснув ею в лицо, Антонио вновь преисполнился благодарностью к невольной спасительнице, хотя она уже и прежде заслуживала как минимум завтрака в обмен за помощь.

Однако, когда Антонио, набравшись сил, выпрямился, в зеркале за его спиной отразился Войт.

— Блядь, — только и сумел сказать Антонио, а затем прижался лбом к поверхности зеркала, борясь с искушением завыть.

— Я подожду в комнате, — негромко сообщил тот и вышел так же бесшумно, как и появился.

Это послужило дополнительным стимулом проторчать в ванной как можно дольше. Антонио не вычистил — выдраил зубы, чтобы во рту не осталось мерзкого послевкусия рвоты, несколько раз остервенело умыл лицо, так что кожа онемела от холода, но всё-таки выйти наружу пришлось, и Войт, мать его, обнаружился в кресле. Он определённо маялся, не зная, чем заняться, но при виде Антонио схватил телефон и усиленно начал изображать, что с кем-то переписывался. Вот же идиот. Как будто Антонио не знал, что тот предпочитал звонить, а не выражать мысли смсками.

— Какого хе… — Некстати вспомнилось, что он говорил со своим непосредственным начальником, и пришлось сбавить обороты. — Какого дьявола ты тут делаешь?

Выражение лица Войта, сдержанно-непроницаемое, нисколько не изменилось.

— Я принёс пиво. С тем, сколько ты вчера выпил, таблетки не помогут, — прохрипел он, как ни в чём ни бывало, и Антонио едва не заколотило. Как Войт смел делать вид, будто ничего не случилось?

— Ты послал меня нахер. Во всех смыслах, — он всего ничего повысил голос, а голова уже загудела чугунным колоколом. Сдавленно застонав, Антонио ненадолго прикрыл глаза. То, что Войт приехал помогать, бесило. После вчерашнего он ещё смел снова вторгаться в жизнь Антонио и демонстрировать заботу. Да пошёл он! Туда же! — А теперь появляешься утром с пивом словно благородный спаситель?

— Бармен позвонил мне, потому что ты собирался сесть за руль. При этом намешал в желудке такую адскую смесь, что я не знаю, как ты вообще держишься на ногах. Мой номер оказался последним в журнале звонков, и я приволок тебя в этот мотель отоспаться, — Войт заметно колебался, но всё-таки зачем-то уточнил: — И это было вчера.

— Замечательно, а теперь пошёл отсюда, — пробормотал Антонио, прижимая ладони к вискам. Даже относительно спокойный голос Войта убивал его своими хриплыми нотами. Зачем тогда Антонио делал всё, чтобы вывести того из себя? От ора Войта голова точно взорвётся, оно ему надо?

— Твой значок и пистолет на тумбочке. В целости и сохранности.

Покосившись на него, Антонио демонстративно прошёл мимо пива на столике и сел на продавленную кровать, сгребая свои вещи. Ну, хорошо, что они действительно не пострадали, иначе столько головняка… Войт бы в первую очередь с него три шкуры спустил.

Тот, кстати, молчал. Наверное, думал, что Антонио продолжит разговор, а он, если честно, не видел смысла. Ну, проторчал Войт с ним всю ночь, это не превращало его автоматически из мудака в человека, с которым Антонио хотел провести вместе долгие годы. А он, хрень-то какая, хотел, как бы ни ругал себя и ни заклинал держаться. С другой стороны, Войт всё-таки приехал, в то время как мог просто послать на все четыре стороны, как он уже сделал. Вряд ли это что-то означало. Они и прежде по-человечески выручали друг друга, ещё до того, как они начали спать вместе. Совесть у него, что ли, взыграла?

Конечно, невозможно выбросить из сердца всё, что было между ними, за одну ночь. И поцелуи, и объятия, и разговоры бессонными ночами, когда преступник вроде бы пойман, дело сделано, а столько людей пострадало, что руки опускаются. И секс. И понимание порой без слов, когда Антонио казалось, они представляли собой единое целое: одну голову, душу и сердце. Вроде бы он понимал, что Войту притворяться не впервой, но те моменты были такими настоящими… Вот почему Антонио до сих пор колебался, рвал себе душу, а Войт, знавший его как облупленного, на то и рассчитывал.

— Я не умею делать виноватое лицо, ты же знаешь, — наконец нарушил тишину тот, и Антонио, хоть и понимал, какой головной болью это ему аукнется, вскинулся.

— Серьёзно? Я видел тебя всякого.

Воображение, как назло, подсунуло Войта тяжело дышащим, навалившимся на Антонио и жадно, отрывисто надрачивавшим ему. Или с яростно блестевшими глазами, немигающего, доведённого до ручки очередным всплеском адреналина, и потому готового на жёсткий трах прямо в машине, в паре домов от участка. С трудом прогнав воспоминания, Антонио сделал глубокий вдох и медленно же выдохнул. Нет, это совсем не то, что ему хотелось видеть и чувствовать. Не возбуждение точно.

Войт молчал, только шумно дышал, раздумывая над следующими словами, и чем дольше длилась эта тягостная тишина, тем отчётливее Антонио понимал: выставить его вон не получится. Слишком уж силы не равны. На стороне Войта авторитет и характер, воспоминания Антонио, восставшие против него самого, и — самую малость! — желание узнать, зачем же Войт явился. Антонио искренне не понимал, зачем тот провёл с ним целую ночь, раз уж решил сжечь все мосты. Разве что только извиниться думал. На это бы Антонио посмотрел… и не простил. Нет. Точно. Хватит с него. Секс сексом, чувства (сомнительные со стороны Войта) чувствами, но свою гордость он не потерял. Уж лучше перетерпеть, повыть от боли, одиночества и понимания, что дорогой ему человек оказался недостоин любви. Так будет лучше. Блядь, почему Антонио приходилось себя уговаривать?

— Послушай, мне действительно жаль за то, что случилось вчера, — снова заговорил тот, тихо, но отрывисто, будто выплёвывая из себя слова. Антонио в бессилии прижал ладонь к ещё гудевшей голове. Очень хотелось сказать, что ему всё равно, но, увы, это было не так, и трепет в его груди, отдававшийся болью всякий раз, когда Войт замолкал, являл собой лишнее тому подтверждение. — Я должен был подумать и всё выяснить, прежде чем ругаться.

— Да уж. Не все люди, которые имеют отношение к Внутренним расследованиям, копают под тебя.

— Я понимаю теперь. Холстед сказал, что это был ваш бывший сослуживец из Канзаса.

Поджав губы, Войт опять затих, кивнув самому себе, стараясь почему-то не смотреть на Антонио. Он не лгал про виноватый вид: и вправду не умел показывать, что ему совестно или он уязвлён своей ошибкой. Вчера Войт и вовсе наступил на грабли размером с небоскрёб: взвился, едва услышав в беседе Антонио с давним другом слова «Внутренние расследования», и не удосужился узнать, что тот коп только что перевёлся в этот отдел полиции Канзаса. Страшный он человек, страшный и непонятный, несмотря на то, что Антонио искренне пытался стать ближе, узнать — Войт попросту не подпускал к себе. Всё, что творилось в его душе, находило отражение большей частью лишь в поступках, подчас злых и жестоких, и какая-то часть Антонио действительно хотела бы, чтобы Войт сорвался, начал привычно материться и орать. По крайней мере, с этим известно, что делать, а вот как реагировать на Войта, который, по-крупному накосячив, пытался поговорить… Чёрт, на это нервная система Антонио рассчитана не была, даже после алкоголя. Почему-то — не иначе как из-за мелодрам, которые любила Лаура, — уверенность, что сейчас Войт извинится и всё пойдёт дальше своим чередом, крепла и крепла, оттесняя разочарование. Но они не в любовной мыльной опере, а жизнь… жизнь была гораздо более жестокой, Антонио это знал по себе.

— Я вспылил тогда, когда не должен был, и не дал тебе объясниться.

— Нет. Нет, дело даже не в том, что ты не захотел слушать или велел уёбывать, хотя тут тоже, — Антонио горько хмыкнул, — мало приятного. Ты мне не веришь, Хэнк, вот в чём проблема. Столько всего вместе — а ты и не пытаешься. — Это было и жутко, и странно одновременно. Вроде и в голове не укладывается, а вроде — чего удивительного-то? Антонио же не был грязным копом с многолетним опытом, которого вечное изворачивание между своими и чужими приучило не сомневаться только в себе самом. — Я думал, эту стадию мы прошли ещё с Грандишар. Я думал, ты, чёрт возьми, мне веришь! Достаточно, видимо, чтобы трахать, и совершенно нет — чтобы нормально, по-человечески общаться.

И стать чем-то большим, чем напарник для работы и для секса.

— Антонио.

— Заткнись, — велел он, и Войт неожиданно послушался, только всё ещё смотрел, не мигая, широко раздувая ноздри. Он делал так, лишь когда клокотавшая внутри него ярость была слишком сильна даже для него. — Ты послал меня, заявив, что между нами всё закончено.

— Этого я не говорил.

— Зато дал понять предельно ясно. Но даже если и нет, — Антонио выдержал его взгляд и отчеканил: — я больше не хочу. Я, чёрт возьми, устал как ездовая собака, пробежавшая в упряжке всю Аляску. Не могу больше, Хэнк.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил тот, на удивление хорошо контролируя свой голос.

— Пойти в задницу. Нам обоим. Неважно, к кому и куда, просто в личной жизни подальше друг от друга.

Однако сказав это, Антонио почему-то не почувствовал облегчения. Слишком мало времени прошло? Или сердцем он не хотел расставания? Если так, сердце не ведало, что творило и что сделали бы дальше с Антонио эти выматывающие отношения. Вот разрыв — это быстро, разово: поболит и перестанет. Наверное. С Лаурой было так, но никто же не гарантировал, что новое расставание окажется похожим. Войт врос в него куда больше, чем Антонио думал.

— Своё решение я, пожалуй, принял. Спасибо, что приехал, проследил, чтобы я не захлебнулся собственной блевотиной, но… Но на этом всё. Тебе лучше уйти, а я… наверное, возьму отгул сегодня. Нужно привести мысли в порядок.

Часть его хотела, чтобы всё закончилось не так. Или чтобы вообще не заканчивалось. От сомнений никуда не деться, слишком уж резко всё произошло, но Антонио уже озвучил вслух свой выбор, а Хэнк Войт — не тот человек, перед которым можно сначала ляпнуть, а потом взять свои слова обратно. Потому-то Антонио так торопился, боясь, что потом духа не хватит или что Войт каким угодно образом его переубедит. Нет, тут надо было рубить с плеча, иначе не выбраться. Иначе Антонио может не захотеть выбраться

Он ожидал гневного крика, ругани, даже рукоприкладства, но Войт, несколько секунд подумав, молча и медленно поднялся с кресла. Его шея, видная из-за водолазки, покраснела, однако лицо с привычными и такими любимыми полосами морщин на лбу оставалось бледным. Кажется, оно менялось лишь тогда, когда кто-то выводил Войта из себя, когда он был напуган (пусть и не подавая вида) или злился. Но чаще злился. Испуганным Антонио помнил его лишь однажды: когда выныривал из марева бессознательного, получив пулю при побеге Пульпо из-под стражи. После того Хэнк, по крайней мере, в присутствии Антонио никогда не позволял себе выказывать страх в чистом его виде.

В голове, всё ещё болевшей, словно что-то щёлкнуло, или нет, это треснула дешёвая ламинатная доска под ногой Войта, стремительно и беспрекословно уходившего из комнаты. Первым порывом Антонио было подорваться следом: за всё время совместной работы идти за напарником вошло уже в привычку, если не стало инстинктом, — он с трудом заставил себя остаться на месте. Смотрел в неестественно прямую спину Войта и осознавал, что, похоже, обманывался куда больше, чем думал поначалу. Обнаружить, что он не был для Хэнка так же дорог, как Эрин или Олински, — это одно, что-то подобное Антонио предполагал и сам, не совсем дурак же. Но уж к той категории любовников, которых можно легко бросить, до этого дня он себя не причислял. Зато Хэнк считал иначе, и от этого в сердце медленно, но верно разливалась боль недоверия и запоздалого понимания.

Она окончательно взяла верх, когда входная дверь номера закрылась за Войтом. Антонио остался наедине с головной болью и горьким привкусом отчаяния. Почему ему вообще было настолько хреново? Добро бы это от похмелья, от дешёвого пойла, которым Антонио пичкал себя вчера, надеясь забыться, но ясно же, что всё в точности наоборот. Да будь оно всё проклято! Хэнк велел ему уёбывать — Антонио сделал то же самое. Они квиты. А от извинений мало толку. Сейчас Хэнк извинился, какое-то время он, может быть, и будет контролировать себя в угоду Антонио, но постепенно всё вернётся на круги своя. Опять случится нечто, что сорвёт его в прежнего Хэнка, бескомпромиссного и безжалостного даже к тем, кто любил его. Антонио просто поставил точку первым, до того, как его вышвырнули за шкирку, как котёнка… да и повёл себя не лучше Хэнка: послал, не дав шанса исправиться. Вдруг ещё можно было всё вернуть? Они ведь впервые по-серьёзному столкнулись лбами в этих отношениях, и порвать их немедленно перестало казаться такой правильной идеей. Антонио же любил: стоило оказаться уже официально брошенным, как это чувство завладело им с новой, поистине страшной силой. Он кретин, да? Мудак и безумец. Метался, не зная, что и как.

Мечтая забыться, Антонио уже потянулся к бутылке, когда дверь в комнату скрипнула. Шагнув внутрь, Хэнк плотно притворил створку за собой и выпрямился перед Антонио, глядя в ответ… не заносчиво и не уничижительно, а со странной, неподходящей для момента уверенностью.

— Ни хрена, — заявил он.

— Чего?

— Я могу уйти. Могу, если ты по-настоящему этого хочешь, Антонио.

Тогда с какого перепугу Хэнк, привыкший действовать, а не разглагольствовать, припёрся сообщить об этом?

— Но это не означает, что я не буду бороться, — хрипло закончил тот и замолчал, давая Антонио осознать.

Однако он не понимал. Если пришедшая на ум мысль была правдивой, она означала невозможное. Антонио мог ещё пребывать в похмельном бреду, но он точно не рехнулся! Хэнк бы не стал!..

— С чем бороться?

— За тебя, — коротко пояснил Хэнк, и складки на его лбу разошлись, а скулы и подбородок как будто заострились, свидетельствуя о сильнейшем напряжении. Краснота с шеи угрожала всё-таки перебраться на лицо, но хотя этого не случилось, Антонио уже инстинктивно пытался мысленно просчитать, когда же Хэнк сорвётся. Хэнк не железный, он — взрывоопасный, и сейчас наверняка делал то, что ему не нравилось. Разве не стоило испугаться предстоящего срыва? Только страшно не было. Когда тот произнёс вслух то, во что Антонио боялся поверить, о себе напомнила надежда, и ей не хотелось сопротивляться. — Я провёл эту ночь, не только делая то, что ты сказал. Я, знаешь ли, ещё слушал, и многое из услышанного привело меня к мысли… Привело к мысли, что я не просто стареющий мудак, но ещё и мудак, который не ценит, что имеет. Я принимал наши отношения и тебя за должное, Антонио, — он нервным, быстрым движением потёр переносицу и всё же выговорил это ясно и чётко, как приказ самому себе: — Я прошу прощения. Если ты велишь мне всё-таки убираться, обещаю, я уйду, но не могу поклясться, что перестану пытаться заслужить тебя снова.

От неожиданности Антонио разжал пальцы, и бутылка — оказывается, он успел взять её, — выпала на пол с глухим стуком, чудом не разбившись. Очевидно, от количества выпитого он всё-таки поехал рассудком. Как прикажете на это реагировать? Сомнения в его душе, вроде бы заглушённые, внезапно начали прорастать, пуская мощные корни и делая ещё больней. Антонио оказался не готов к тому, что Хэнк согласится на уступки. Не надеялся на них, на самом деле, не знал, хотел ли. Но чего толку скрывать даже перед самим собой — хотел, ужасно, только думал, этого никогда не случится.

— Если ты был тут, то слышал всё, что я говорил.

Взгляд Хэнка подтверждал, что да, так и было, и Антонио ощутил себя последней сволочью за то, что тому пришлось узнать. Вроде бы ещё вчера до умопомрачения хотелось выплюнуть оскорбления Хэнку в лицо и вдоволь насладиться его реакцией, но когда именно это произошло, Антонио пошёл на попятный. Вот чёрт. Да он в полной заднице, раз с самим собой разобраться не сумел. О чём можно после этого говорить, о каких честных и нормальных взаимоотношениях? Антонио прежде следовало с собой определиться, а потом уже что-то требовать с Хэнка.

А если это проверка на вшивость? Хэнк ведь такое уже делал однажды, на заре их совместной работы.

— Хэнк, я не этого хотел.

Твою мать, когда Антонио опять начал называть его по имени? Если вообще прекращал…

— М, учту, — Хэнк смерил его долгим взглядом, вздохнул и сделал осторожный шаг навстречу. — Мы всегда говорили с тобой действиями, Антонио, слова были как-то не нужны. А после вчерашнего я понял, что они важны не меньше и ранят гораздо сильней. — Он помолчал ещё немного и зачем-то повторил: — Мне действительно жаль, что так вышло с твоим приятелем. Поверишь или нет, но я тоже испытываю страх иногда. Когда я услышал о вас и откуда он, я испугался. Это было что-то на уровне инстинктов… плюс ещё ревность.

Вернувшись мыслями во вчерашний день, Антонио хмыкнул:

— Ревностью там вообще-то пахло слабо.

— Внешне — может быть, но не в моей душе, — возразил тот. — Но я был достаточно глуп, чтобы тратить время на вещи, о которых буду жалеть в будущем, вместо по-настоящему дорогого и важного. Антонио, послушай, я не хочу потерять тебя.

Как красиво, желанно это звучало. Ещё пару дней назад Антонио бы душу дьяволу продал за такое признание от Хэнка, а сейчас оно приобрело какой-то оттенок безысходности: одновременно и радостно было, что за Антонио собирались бороться, и страшно, словно исход этой борьбы предрешён заранее.

— Ты ведь всё равно не начнёшь доверять мне по-настоящему, — печально пробормотал Антонио. Осознание этого убивало. — А я задолбался пробовать строить из нас подобие пары.

Тут Хэнку стоило бы спросить, а с хрена ли тогда Антонио не прогнал его окончательно. Ответа на этот вопрос не было. Может, Антонио не заметил, когда сделался мазохистом, но отчего-то понимание, что Хэнк мог уйти уже навсегда, превращало боль от сегодняшней трагикомедии в невыносимую пытку.

— Но теперь ты будешь пробовать не один.

Это было сказано настолько тихо и почти ласково, что Антонио не сразу осознал. Даже голова словно нарочно прошла, когда Хэнк медленно преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и опустился на кровать рядом с ним, — чтобы уж точно ничего не отвлекало. Очень вовремя: понимание того, что Хэнк оказался готов не просто к переговорам — к изменениям, перевернуло всё с ног на голову. Неожиданно стало ясно, что и у Антонио вполне себе хватит сил на ещё один шанс, и пошли они, все его вчерашние пьяные заверения, что надоело уже страдать. Хэнк не единственный из них двоих собирался бороться.

— Когда я был женат… — Начало неудачное: они оба не любили говорить о своих браках, печально окончившихся, — но в этот раз Хэнк как будто этого не заметил. — Иногда хватало просто поговорить. Мы решали проблемы вместе и говорили вслух, если что-то в друг друге нас не устраивало.

— Про себя я уже услышал.

— Про меня, — Антонио усмехнулся, — у тебя, наверное, не меньше накопилось.

Хэнк посмотрел на него исподлобья, но не убито и не мрачно, а с теплотой, которой Антонио от него не ожидал. Это был взгляд человека, который воскрес после клинической смерти и получил религиозное озарение. До этого дня Антонио как-то не подозревал, что Хэнк способен на подобное, тем более, ради них. Может быть, путь к тому, настоящему Хэнку Войту, которого он уже не мечтал заполучить для себя, не был закрыт?

Хмыкнув, Хэнк коснулся губами его щеки вместо настоящего поцелуя, и Антонио прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь. Надо ли ещё тут что-то говорить? Но по лицу Хэнка было видно, что он и так уже всё понял.

— Хэнк, останься.

— Останусь, — тот очертил пальцами его подбородок. Незнакомый жест, слишком пронзительный и проникновенный, но он сказал куда больше, чем слова. — Думаю, нам обоим сегодня потребуется отгул. И, Антонио… — его взгляд на несколько секунд сделался совершенно открытым, будто Хэнк распахнул перед ним свою душу, а сердце вложил Антонио прямо в руки, — я тоже тебя люблю.

И пошло всё остальное к чёрту.


End file.
